Kui Ruru
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wood |team = The Genesis |seiyuu = Kobayashi Sanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 044 Episode 019 (Ares) (cameo)}} Kui Ruru ( ルル), also known as Quill (クィール), is a midfielder for Genesis. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Looks like a daydreamer, but she has moves that are out of this world."'' Appearance She has purple hair tied into two big buns, pink eyes and some sort of mark on her head which is maybe a tattoo. She looks relatively younger than the others orphans, but she plays well. She and Kudou Fuyuka have similar hairstyles and hair color as children. Plot Original series She first appeared in episode 45 where Raimon fought The Genesis for the first time. She also fought Raimon like the other members of The Genesis in Aliea Gakuen's final battle, but her team lost at the end. At the end of episode 63, the police took her somewhere with the other The Genesis players. It is also revealed that she was an orphan from the Ohisama En. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Kui made a cameo appearance in a flashback from Kiyama Tatsuya, where she was playing with the other kids from Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Quill, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Player': Akutsu Kiyoshi *'Topic': How to find beads (ビーズの見つけ方, obtained at Raimon) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Quill, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Huge Fruits (巨大なフルーツの写真, taken at Torb's home) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Quill, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Photo': Smokey Pot (煙たい壺の写真, taken outside the hihodo store in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Their Hobbies (自分の趣味の話題, obtained at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Gap to See (見た目とギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea A' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea A' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Tiny Girl' *'Gaia' *'Takabis' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Coro Box' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Star Sisters' *'Coro Box R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Star Sisters' *'Aliea Gakuen' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters